Clímax
by Jo.M.C
Summary: Nada nunca poderia ter-me preparado para o que viria a seguir. O ponto de viragem.  Num mundo em que Voldemort ganha poder, a resistência tem de organizar-se. O que é que duas Muggles podem fazer para ajudar o Escolhido?  N.A: Pós HBP.
1. Ruptura

**N.A/Disclaimer:** Pós Harry Potter e o Príncipe Misterioso. Dumbledore morreu mas Sirius Black não. Está escrito em português de Portugal e SEM (des)acordo ortográfico. Inspirada em fics mais maduras, em alguns livros e velhas aulas de História nasceu esta fic. Harry Potter não me pertence e eu não obtenho lucros ao escrever, só um prazer imenso. REVIEWS PLEASE!

Eu sou uma rapariga paciente. Muito paciente, tão paciente que certamente a maioria das pessoas se espantaria se eu sequer desse um berro cada vez que me irrito. Porque isso também me acontece, claro. Várias vezes de facto, a questão é que eu não perco o controlo com facilidade. Não mesmo. Só que hoje a coisa deu-se, como se costuma dizer.

Para começar, o despertador não tocou, acordei por pura sorte quarenta e cinco minutos depois da hora prevista, ou seja ás oito horas da manhã quando supostamente deveria ter acordado ás sete e um quarto…é eu sei que vocês sabem fazer contas, é só para firmar bem a ocorrência. Suspirei e corri em direcção ao duche. Ninguém achou nada estranho? Não? Eu suspirei malta, nem um palavrãozinho saiu da minha imaculada boca.

Depois disso girei a torneira e ah! que maravilha, o esquentador avariou, tomei banho de água fria. Já vos disse que hoje é dia dezasseis de Novembro e que está um frio de rachar? Mais uma vez um suspirozito dá alívio á minha raiva.

Rapidamente vesti uns jeans velhos que têm um rasgão no traseiro e uma blusa de gola-alta castanha que nem engomada foi, calcei as botas castanhas á moda cavaleira e ah!que giro, as botas estão tão gastas que têm um buraquinho incomodativo que deixa pássaro frio, atirei um sobretudo verde por cima dos ombros e fiz um sprint em direcção ao meu velho Mini que até hoje nunca me deixou ficar mal.

Olhei para o relógio que marcava oito horas e quinze minutos. Bom, não era tão mau quanto isso. É uma pena que moro em Clapham, o que quer dizer que até chegar a Westminster vai demorar quarenta minutos isto se, claro, o trânsito não estiver caótico, o que eu duvido já que chove a potes. Liguei o rádio e ouvi as notícias na estação da BBC. Houveram três acidentes diferentes que resultaram em trinta mortos e vinte-e-cinco feridos graves encaminhados para os distintos hospitais de Londres. E vocês perguntam, e no que é que isso te diz respeito? E eu respondo, significa que o Director do Serviço de Urgência de um dos ditos hospitais é o meu chefe, eu estou com uma hora de atraso e o serviço está um caos, eu sou uma estagiária do primeiro ano de Medicina, não estou presente e ah! Mas que bom! , uma rica repreensão do chefe é TUDO o que me faz falta.

Claro que o pior de tudo não é a repreensão do chefe, afinal nada do que ele possa fazer me trará problemas de maior. Só que o seu desapontamento e o dos meus colegas estudantes será o pior de tudo, afinal eu descendo de dois génios da Medicina, apesar de ninguém saber explicar muito bem como e para além disso, uma aluna de um estágio hilariante inventado ninguém sabe muito bem para quê, mas apesar de tudo uma mera aluninha o que deixa uma rica impressão de mim aos meus professores.

Até agora nem me apresentei, eu sou Ariana Bouvier, tenho 19 anos, bem-vindos á minha vida. Retomando o fio á meada, o melhor é enviar uma SMS á Letty a avisar do meu atraso e rezar a todos os santinhos que o chefe tenha acordado bem-disposto.

Nesta noite, de volta a casa com a Iris enquanto ela fazia um chá para nós e eu me sentava no cadeirão da sala é que pensei no meu dia. Depois de cinquenta minutos presa no trânsito (ou devo dizer no Inferno? ), estacionei finalmente o carro, corri para o metro, demorei mais uns cinco minutos até King's Cross, corri em direcção ao hospital e ao cruzar a porta de entrada fiz figas. Por volta das seis-e-meia da tarde saí, depois de claro, ter ouvido a reprimenda do chefe e ter lançado uns quantos suspiros.

Por fim saí corada e achincalhada, cheia de frio para a noite de Londres. Resolvi andar a pé até ao carro para espairecer e recuperar um pouco do ataque de nervos que aquele dia tinha sido. Nisto recebo um telefonema.

-Estou? Daqui é a Ariana.

-Ari? É a Iris. Onde estás? – Ouvi a voz de uma amiga minha um ano mais nova, que era o mais perto que eu tinha de uma irmã. Procurei indícios de algo de errado, nervosismo ou qualquer coisa estranha. Paranóica? Não. Adiante.

-Olá! Está tudo bem? Eu estou a chegar ao carro. Passo aí?

-Sim please. Estou mais ou menos. Dez minutos?

-Ok. Prepara uma mala. Vais de fim-de-semana. – Com isto, acabou o telefonema e eu lancei-me no trânsito infernal de Londres, sem querer saber de mais nada senão da minha irmãzinha de coração.

Parei abruptamente na entrada do orfanato que eu conhecia tão bem. Fora lá que eu passara muitas horas em pequena, onde conhecera Iris. Apesar de ser órfã, eu fora educada por uma tia, irmã da minha mãe, desde que os meus pais tinham morrido quando eu era muito pequena. A minha tia Mia era uma solteirona que trabalhava como assistente social naquele orfanato e levara-me para lá muitas tardes quando não podia deixar-me aos cuidados de alguma amiga. Ela morrera no ano passado e deixara-me tudo o tinha, a pequena casa vitoriana onde vivíamos em Clapham, o seu velhinho carro, um Mini que eu usava para as deslocações nos dias mais complicados e o pouco dinheiro que eu tinha numa conta. O suficiente apenas para viver razoavelmente e completar os estudos.

Cumprimentei e corri ao dormitório onde estaria a menina que eu tanto estimava. Encontrei-a em cima da cama, deitada de lado na almofada. Os cabelos castanhos-chocolate em ondas perfeitas que caíam entre os ombros e os cotovelos , desalinhados , os olhos espantosamente azuis-esverdeados, que pareciam águas-marinhas, dela abriram-se surpresos e eu pude ver as lágrimas que deles escorriam. Acendi o candeeiro e abracei-a gentilmente. Levantei-a e suavemente disse-lhe:

-Iris, deixa-me ver-te. – Ela assentiu e pôs-se á luz. Pude ver as feições tão belas, aristocráticas, altivas e doces ao mesmo tempo dela, estavam distorcidas, o outro olho arroxeado, as marcas nos braços. Aparentemente era só isso. Mas eu sabia muito bem que havia muito, muito mais. E a razão da minha aparente sabedoria era simplesmente ser conhecedora do facto de que Iris era vítima frequente de agressões graves naquele orfanato. Ela despiu-se e eu pude ver as marcas, os cortes, os hematomas a formarem-se.

-Agarra tudo o que tens. Agora. – A minha voz tinha sido cortante apesar de ser um sussurro que imperava, a quem o ouvia, obediência.

-Ari, tu sabes que eu não posso ir agora, eu não ganhei a bolsa de estudos como tu. Eu não tenho para onde ir. Eu só tenho dezoito anos e mais cinco anos de estudos pela frente - respondeu ela incerta.

-Não me interessa nada disso. Tu vens viver comigo, mesmo que tenhamos as duas de arranjar um part-time, e fazer cortes nas despesas, tu vens. Eu não tenho muito dinheiro, o pouco que tenho sabes que é o resto que me vai sobrando desde que a tia Mia mo pôs na conta do banco. Aquela que eu tenho desde que nasci mas vais ver que vamos arranjar solução.

Por fim, Iris olhou nos olhos a amiga, observou Ariana com os seus cabelos loiros escuros, os olhos amendoados cor de mel pintalgados de verde, o nariz recto, levemente arrebitado estava avermelhado, a cara oval de traços muito suaves e elegantes com as faces coradas, os lábios bem desenhados mas finos, crispados. Apesar de desalinhada, furiosa, um pouco mandona, aquela menina-mulher era a única coisa próxima de família que ela tinha e adorava. Era uma irmã, uma mãe. E Iris estava disposta a segui-la fosse para onde fosse porque desde que se tivessem uma á outra estava tudo bem. Sorriu-lhe e as duas amigas abraçaram-se.

Quando a Iris me sorriu eu sabia que parte do problema estava resolvido. Fizemos as malas, despedimo-nos, armou-se um escarcéu, ameacei a directora com a queixa na Polícia.

Entrámos no carro e finalmente Iris quebrou o silêncio :

-E agora?

-Vais ao hospital para provar que foste vítima de agressão física. Sim porque eu sei que aquele filho-da-puta daquele Mason...

-Como é que sabes? –Iris respondeu surpreendida.

-Achas que eu não via como ele sempre olhava para ti? Mais tarde ou mais cedo isto ia acontecer.- Respondi suavemente.

-Alguma vez tu sentiste que …

-Só queres desaparecer? Já. Mas nunca por estas razões. Nunca chegou a isso. A tia nunca me tocou. – voltei a responder.

-Bem também não chegou ao ponto de violar-me... mas só porque eu consegui fugir -contestou Iris com um sorriso triste.

Londres estava fria, gélida e assim estávamos nós. Algo no ar pairava, alguma calma aparente, traiçoeira que eu não conseguia explicar mas sabia ser um mau pressentimento.

Acabei por estacionar o carro, esperar que a Iris fosse observada, fomos á Polícia e deviam ser provavelmente dez e meia da noite quando chegámos a casa. A Iris arrumou as coisas rapidamente, afinal de contas elas também não eram muitas.

Assim chegamos, no meu relato ao momento crucial do dia.

Senti a Iris atravessar a sala e debruçar-se sobre a mesinha de centro onde depositou as canecas de chá e despejou:

-Para já vou continuar com o curso. Tenho possibilidades para isso, as candidaturas a bolsa saiem no final deste semestre e eu devo conseguir uma.

-Óptimo! Olha eu estive a pensar, eu não me importo de trabalhar naquela livraria do bairro. Não tem muito movimento durante a tarde, tem mais ao fim do dia e assim fica mais fácil fazer os relatórios e estudar qualquer coisa. – respondi também animada e continuei – Olha eu conheço uma senhora que é viúva, ,que tem uma filha de três anos de quem ela precisa que se cuide todos os dias das seis da tarde até á meia-noite por causa do novo restaurante que ela abriu aqui perto. Que tal se fosses baby-sitter dela?

-Ah! Maravilhoso! Acho óptimo. – ela respondeu sorrindo abertamente.

Se há coisa que nós temos é optimismo e uma capacidade de encontrar normalidade no quotidiano. Talvez para não sofrer tanto ou não enlouquecer de vez. É claro que tudo isto foi sol de pouca dura.

Um barulho parecido com um estalo, um frio cortante, um desalento, uma tristeza invadiram o ambiente. Eu e Iris corremos escada acima e enfiámo-nos num grande armário. A escuridão reinou no local, gritos, choros, gargalhadas sádicas penetraram no ar e encheram os nossos ouvidos. Uma tristeza profunda, como se não houvesse esperança possível tomou conta de nós. Ao longe ouvi um grito "Morsmodre" só que eu não sabia qual o seu significado, apesar de tudo, o terror que inspirava estava patente. Tapámos a boca e quase não nos atrevíamos a respirar.

Até que ouvi um barulho muito, muito próximo e pela frincha do armário vi uma silhueta feminina sussurrar:

-Está aqui alguém? Posso ajudar?

Num impulso eu saltei de dentro do armário.

-Quem és tu? – Perguntei á mulher que devia ser uns poucos anos mais velha que nós. O cabelo dela era preto, os olhos azuis e as feições muito bonitas. Parecia uma fada.

-Ninfadora Tonks. Fomos atacados aqui. Estás aqui só tu? Anda cá ao pé da janela. – acenava-me a moça.

Eu segui-a até ao pé da janela, algo nela inspirava confiança. Ao olhar pela janela, vi uma imagem verde de caveira enorme com uma serpente a sair-lhe pela boca. Era aterrorizante.

-O que é aquilo? - Perguntou Iris que saiu do armário e se postou ao meu lado.

-A Marca Negra –respondeu a tal Dora.

-Verde queres tu dizer. – retruquei prontamente

Dora desatou a rir histericamente e por fim recompôs-se:

-Há muito tempo que não me ria assim. Não, chama-se Marca Negra. É um símbolo…

-Mágico Ari! Eu sempre soube que a Magia existe. Lembras-te quando eu fiz a Blanche tropeçar numa corda que nem estava naquele sítio antes, só porque ela me tinha humilhado á frente de todos? E todos quiseram fazer-me crer que era mentira, que aquilo não fora eu, fora ela que caíra sozinha e que a corda já lá estava? – Iris despejou tudo rapidamente.

-Sim mas daí a que isso seja verdade…

-Mas É! – disseram Iris e Dora. E esta última continuou:

-Eu sou uma feiticeira! – e rapidamente agarrou um graveto e murmurou: Lumos. Apareceu luz muito fraca da ponta do galho.

- Uau! Uma varinha-mágica! – Iris saltitava contente.

-Não pode ser – suspirei eu incrédula

-É isso mesmo! É a minha varinha – sorria Dora – Vocês estão em perigo. Tenho de as levar para um sítio seguro. Os feiticeiros negros responsáveis por este ataque andam á procura de uma tal de Ariana Bouvier e de Iris Gray.

Tanto eu como a Iris, engolimos em seco, entreolhámo-nos e esbugalhámos os olhos.

-Pelas cuecas de Merlin! São vocês? Ah meu Deus! – Dora apercebeu-se da falta de tacto e do sarilho em que se metera.

– Agarrem nas vossas coisas, vou levá-las para um local seguro. Rápido.

Sem saber bem ler nem escrever, nem mesmo porque confiar nela, nós duas agarrámo-nos uma de cada lado ao braço de Dora. Com uma sensação de sermos sugadas, de perdermos o chão e de novo com os pés assentes nele, aparecemos literalmente, tal como Dora explicara antes, numa praceta elegante. Estávamos ainda em Londres, eu conseguia garantir isso.

Do nada, como por magia, frise-se a ironia, entre dois prédios surgiu um terceiro. Eu estava de queixo caído no chão.

-Estamos em Grimmauld Place. E vocês só conseguem ver este prédio porque estão comigo. Vamos entrar. Rápido.

Abrindo a porta, chegámos a um hall bastante escuro mas de certa forma elegante.

-Esta casa pertence a um primo meu, Sirius Black. – começou a explicar Dora. Apareceram dois homens e um rapaz na nossa frente de gravetos em punho, varinhas quero eu dizer.

O primeiro muito alto, de porte atlético, rosto maravilhosamente belo de cabelos pretos pelos ombros caindo displicentemente cobrindo parte dos olhos maravilhosos cinzentos que eram remotamente familiares. Eu nunca vira um homem tão belo. Senti-me corar ligeiramente. Passei a observar o próximo, mais baixo, cabelos loiros-escuros, olhos cor-de-mel, um rosto bonito, doce mas cheio de cicatrizes. Este homem inspirava uma doçura, uma compaixão e eu tive um dejá-vu ao observá-lo. Ambos os homens pareciam precocemente envelhecidos. Voltei o meu olhar para o rapaz que devia ser da minha idade, era alto, cabelos pretos rebeldes, também mais compridos, o corpo atlético, o rosto muito atraente e o mais notável, uns espantosos olhos amendoados verde-esmeralda.

Fomos distraídos das nossas observações mútuas por gritos estridentes:

-ESCÓRIA! ESCUMALHA! TRAIDORES E SANGUES DE LAMA NA MINHA CASA! MUGGLES! A ESCÓRIA DA SOCIEDADE! SEUS CANALHAS NOJENTOS! SAIAM DAQUI! IMPUGNAM O AMBIENTE!

Os gritos vinham de um quadro com a figura de uma linda mulher. O quadro movia-se e eu temia que não cessassem os gritos até que o homem de cabelos pretos gritou:

-CALE-SE MÃE! QUER A SUA CASA DESTRUÍDA POR POSSÍVEIS INIMIGOS QUE ACABARAM DE PASSAR PELA SUA PORTA NESTE MOMENTO?

-Quem são vocês? Identifiquem-se! – exigiu o homem loiro.

-Vá lá Tonks, mesmo que seja rotina, segue-a! – pediu o rapaz de olhos verdes.

-Ninfadora Tonks. Auror, mestiça. Bruxa Metamorfa, o meu patronus é um cão-gigante. – respondeu Dora.

Eu virei-me tanto para o quadro como para os homens e com a voz calma e cortante falei:

- Ariana Bouvier, 19 anos, estudante de Medicina.

-Iris Gray, 18 anos, estudante de Arquitectura.

Surpreendentemente, a voz da mulher do quadro soou:

-Meninas, virem-se para mim. Oh sim! Eu reconheço...! Milagre Sirius!

-A mãe enlouqueceu? Como… Mãe, nem mais uma palavra sobre isto!

-Oiça ! Os devoradores-da-morte mataram o Regulus, o Regulus fez de tudo para lutar contra eles e contra o seu chefe. É isso que a senhora quer agora? Apoiar quem matou o seu filho? – Esta voz provinha do rapaz de olhos verdes.

A mulher do quadro parecia pensativa. Até que por fim se pronunciou:

-Talvez Sirius...talvez tenhas razão.

E com isto todos nos entreolhámos estupefactos. Como se não fosse suficiente, a porta abriu-se e um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e rebeldes e com uns espantosos olhos verde-musgo, o rapaz mais bonito em que eu alguma vez pusera os olhos em cima, cruzou a entrada agarrado violentamente pelo braço de um homem todo vestido de preto, de nariz adunco e com um cabelo horroroso também preto.

-Largue-me seu louco! Largue-me ouviu? O que pensa que está a fazer?

-Cala-te rapaz! Não sejas tolo! – respondeu o homem cuja figura eu estava a começar a detestar.

- Esta não era uma boa hora para usarem os gravetos? – disse eu em voz-alta – Vamos façam alguma coisa!

Os três homens e Dora disfarçaram os risos e iam responder-me quando Iris se adiantou:

-São varinhas Ariana. Largue-o seu louco! – Iris frisou enquanto avançava irritada sobre o homem. O rapaz não dava tréguas ao homem que também não o largava nem por nada. Eu e Iris estávamos a ficar francamente enervadas.

-Oiça lá seu…seu… ranhoso! Não tem mais nada para fazer? Deixe-o em paz! – eu insultei o homem ajudando Iris, por fim conseguimos libertar o rapaz, já que o homem pareceu surpreendido por um momento enquanto todos os presentes soltavam gargalhadas.

-SUA FEDELHA INSOLENTE! - o homem olhou-me com fúria e dirigiu-se a mim mas pareceu preso por instantes.

-Chega Snape! – ordenou o homem loiro – Isto foi longe demais.

Todos nos acalmámos um pouco e eu finalmente sibilei na minha voz mais cortante:

-O senhor sabe bem a razão da minha insolência. Eu não costumo ser assim mas não aturo comportamentos destes.

Todos ficaram espantados, creio que o próprio homem, o tal Snape ficou espantado com as minhas palavras.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos falou por fim:

-Alguém me faz o favor de explicar o que é que eu faço aqui?

-Olha isso também eu queria. E ela também – respondeu Iris apontando para mim. – Alguém nos esclarece a respeito disto? A propósito, sou Iris Gray – comentou Iris estendendo a mão para o rapaz – E tu és?

-Leo Evans, encantado – respondeu o rapaz apertando a mão da minha amiga.

As expressões de choque na cara dos outros foi impagável. Até que o rapaz de cabelos pretos se pronunciou:

-Lindo, a barraca pegou fogo.

Puta que pariu! Por muito paciente que eu fosse, nada, nunca, poderia ter-me preparado para o dia de hoje. O ponto de viragem.

**N.A:/** Leiam Velhos Erros criam novos caminhos e Socco Amaretto Lime. Os meus parabéns a Marc Levy que escreveu um livro fantástico, a J. um obrigada enorme e claro aos factos históricos por me terem inspirado.


	2. The Reason

**N.A/Disclaimer:** Pós Harry Potter e o Príncipe Misterioso. Dumbledore morreu mas Sirius Black não. Está escrito em português de Portugal e SEM o (des)acordo ortográfico. Inspirada em fics mais maduras, em alguns livros e velhas aulas de História nasceu esta fic. Harry Potter não me pertence e eu não obtenho lucros ao escrever, só um prazer imenso.

Uma reviewzinha por favor? *-*

Agradeço-te **Inês Potter** por estares a ler! Deste-me força para continuar a escrever.

* * *

-Sigam-me por favor – O homem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis encaminhou-se pelos corredores sinistros daquela casa. Começo a pensar que alguma coisa está mal no meio desta história, para falar a verdade, alguma coisa está péssima. A casa parece-se com uma casa dos horrores daqueles filmes de terror apesar de ao mesmo tempo ter uma atmosfera elegante, alguém devia ter-se esforçado para aligeirar a decoração. Como é que foi possível termos caído as duas nesta história? Será que nos vão torturar, cortar aos bocadinhos e dar a comer aos cães?

Entramos numa biblioteca fantástica, com uma mesa comprida de carvalho escuro. Pelas minhas contas não existem lugares para todos. Como se alguém me tivesse lido os pensamentos... não sejas ridícula eles não podem fazer isso..ou podem? Arrrgh.

De qualquer forma, de imediato agitam os grav…hum …_as varinhas_ mágicas e mais cadeiras aparecem á volta da mesa.

Eu sento-me e os meus companheiros nesta hora de angústia…ok ok estou a exceder-me, a Iris e o tal Leo imitam os meus actos e tomam assento de um lado e de outro.

-Acho que está na hora de alguém fazer o favor de explicar-nos o que está a passar-se aqui – Iris falou com alguma calma recuperada.

-O que se passa aqui é que o mundo mágico que vocês julgavam que só existia em histórias e filmes muggles é real. – começou por explicar o homem-loiro.

-Real? – indaga Leo para continuar com uma expressão sarcástica – Conte-me uma novidade. Desde que ali o vampiro fez o favor de me agarrar e transportar para aqui eu já tinha a ligeira desconfiança disso…

Os dois homens, Dora e o rapaz mostraram sorrisos muito leves.

-Muggles? – A expressão confusa tomou conta das feições da minha amiga Iris.

-Pessoas não mágicas – responde Dora com calma. Iris faz um levo aceno de compreensão.

-Bom…e o que é que nós temos a ver com isso? – pergunto eu como se perguntasse sobre o estado do tempo – Não me levem a mal…mas as coisas parecem tensas aqui.

-O que acontece é o seguinte, um feiticeiro negro pretende dominar o mundo mágico, tomando controlo de tudo o que nós feiticeiros fazemos, eliminando aqueles que de nós não descendemos de várias gerações famílias de pessoas inteiramente feiticeiras e depois escravizar o mundo muggle…- o homem de cabelos negros explicava com clareza as suas opiniões enquanto o seu olhar saltava de uns para outros.

-Pessoas inteiramente feiticeiras sendo, uh, pessoas que tanto o pai como a mãe descendem de outros feiticeiros e não têm ligações com o nosso mundo ? Estou um bocado confuso aqui…- Leo interveio na conversa passando a mão pelos cabelos já de si meio revoltos.

Tal gesto pareceu não passar despercebido pelo homem de cabelos-loiros e consequentemente registei o facto mentalmente. Entretanto o homem respondeu-lhe:

-Bingo Leo. Feiticeiros de sangue-puro como nós dizemos no nosso mundo.

-Sangue-puro como os cavalos? Os cães e os gatos? – Não me contive tamanha a indignação que senti e o comentário fez com que Iris, Leo e Dora soltassem umas risadas. Eu não me deixei abalar – Não existe tal coisa. O meu sangue é igual ao vosso. Vocês podem ter poderes que eu não tenho mas desenrasco-me sem eles. Não é possível diferenciar os seres humanos com base num pressuposto de pureza racial, já que a pureza racial não existe. Esse feiticeiro é aparentado com o Hitler ou coisa do género?

-Deve ser Ari. Só a genética explica esta quantidade de baboseiras – Iris estava a começar a ficar furiosa.

-Um chanfrado de todo, é o que é – Leo disse ao mesmo tempo que dava um murro na mesa - Mete-me nojo.

-Sim, se o puserem sob esse prisma, é parecido com essa situação. A questão piora porque ele É um feiticeiro e isso dá-lhe poder para exterminar pessoas com mais facilidade e sem ser descoberto rapidamente. Eu não poderia estar mais de acordo convosco – o rapaz de cabelos pretos pronunciou-se pela segunda vez na noite.

-E tu dizes isso com essa calma? – Iris pergunta-lhe.

-Como é que queres que o diga? Vivi com isto toda a minha vida. Não consigo dizê-lo de outra maneira…- ele retruca calmamente

-Olhem sem querer parecer inconveniente, já que estamos embrenhados na discussão… mas até agora não sabemos quem vocês são nem porque estamos aqui. Acho que dava um certo jeito que começassem a explicar-nos as coisas como deve ser – digo eu com frieza.

- Tens razão. O meu nome é Remus Lupin. Tenho trinta-e-sete anos. Sou um feiticeiro puro-sangue, não que isso interesse mas vai ajudar-vos a perceber certas coisas daqui em diante. Fui professor de Defesa contra a Magia Negra em Hogwarts, a escola dos feiticeiros – enquanto fala, o homem encara-me com interesse, reparo que há qualquer coisa que está a escapar-me mas não sei dizer o quê. A minha expressão é imperscrutável no momento. Depois, foi a vez do homem de cabelos pretos falar:

-Sou Sirius Black, tenho trinta-e-sete anos, puro-sangue –não pude deixar de reparar numa certa repulsa dele ao dizê-lo – fui em tempos Auror. Sou melhor amigo do Remus de há muitos anos, e padrinho deste jovem de cabelos pretos… e ainda há muitas mais coisas mas vamos com calma. – com uma certa calma ele vai contando tudo isto olhando ocasionalmente para cada um de nós.

- Eu sou Harry James Potter. Tenho dezassete anos, sou mestiço. O meu pai era puro-sangue e a minha mãe era uma feiticeira de origem muggle. Tenho esta cicatriz – e dizendo isto, passa a mão pela testa puxando os cabelos um pouco compridos para trás deixando a descoberto uma cicatriz bizarra em forma de raio - Foi-me dada quando sobrevivi á Maldição da Morte que o tal feiticeiro me lançou. Eu era bebé quando isto aconteceu, os meus pais morreram assassinados por ele. Eles faziam parte do grupo de feiticeiros que tenta, até hoje, derrotar Voldemort. – Finalmente, alguém mencionava o nome do louco. Dirigi o olhar a Sirius, que no momento tinha um olhar assassino á menção da história.

Todos nós ouvíamos em silêncio o discurso de Harry, o sofrimento dele estava claro nas suas palavras. – Fui o único a sobreviver até hoje á Maldição da Morte. Até aos meus onze anos fui criado sem saber da existência de magia, com os meus tios, numa dispensa debaixo das escadas de casa deles. Quando finalmente tomei conhecimento da verdade, descobri que a minha vida…bom…é assim por causa de uma profecia levada a sério por Voldemort. Segundo ela, eu sou o único que pode derrotá-lo – Harry suspirou pesadamente, esfregou os olhos com as mãos e em seguida passou uma pelo cabelo.

-Porra! – Leo exclamou – Caraças! E eu que achava que viver num colégio desde que me entendo por gente era péssimo…- Leo passou a mão pelos cabelos e despenteou-os – Que vida… não pude deixar de reparar que disseste que os teus pais faziam parte de um grupo que ainda existe e que tenta derrotar Voldemort. Suponho que vocês fazem parte dele.

-Sim. É verdade – Harry retorquiu com um meio sorriso – Tu és rápido – acrescentou.

-Fogo…eu percebo-te. Fui criada num orfanato, lá sempre foram… - os olhos de Iris estavam marejados de lágrimas – Pelo menos podes orgulhar-te dos teus pais e de ti mesmo…- Iris sorriu timidamente para os restantes.

- No orfanatos sempre foram… Uns cabrões para ti. Aliás como está á vista – Eu mencionei- Eu concordo com eles, só quero saber qual é o nosso envolvimento nisto.

-Bom, estamos quase lá mas está na minha vez de falar. Esta é a primeira vez que faço isto para todos os presentes por isso…- enquanto falava Dora ia mudando a sua aparência, tinha agora o cabelo castanho-claro comprido, abaixo dos ombros e os olhos azuis-céu esplêndidos. Era realmente muito bonita.

-Esta é a minha verdadeira aparência. O meu nome é Ninfadora Tonks, tenho vinte-e-quatro anos , odeio o meu nome próprio, sou uma metamorfamaga o que quer dizer que tenho o poder de mudar a minha aparência, sou mestiça e sou uma Auror. A minha mãe é prima-direita do Sirius mas como a família Black é seguidora de Voldemort e da Magia Negra , eu não apareço como membro dela, só Sirius e a minha mãe é que se revoltaram contra isso, ela fugiu de casa e casou com o meu pai, um feiticeiro muggle.

A mãe foi expulsa da família Black. Explico o conceito de feiticeiro muggle: trata-se de um muggle que tem poderes mágicos e portanto é um feiticeiro embora os membros conservadores e mais preconceituosos da comunidade mágica os chamem de sangues-de-lama. Este é o pior insulto de todos. O facto de o meu pai ser um feiticeiro de origem muggle e a minha mãe uma feiticeira puro-sangue faz de mim, como já disse, mestiça tal como o Harry. Caramba, já estou exausta de tanto falar. Snape é a sua vez.

-Severus Snape, trinta-e-sete anos. Sou professor de Poções em Hogwarts. Não tenho mais nada a dizer que vos possa interessar. Sou membro deste grupo mesmo contra a vontade da maioria das pessoas já que fui em tempos seguidor do senhor-das-trevas - Ele calou-se e dirigiu o olhar aos demais. Lentamente, olhámos todos para Leo.

-O meu nome é Leo Evans. Tenho dezassete anos, quando era bebé fui deixado abandonado á porta de um colégio interno, com uma carta que dizia que aos dezoito anos eu teria acesso á minha identidade ou melhor á minha história pessoal. Um primo afastado meu estuda comigo, o nome dele é Charles. Deixaram o número de uma conta para pagar as despesas do colégio e as minhas próprias. No momento em que ali o ex-seguidor me apanhou eu estava a sair para ir á cidadezinha perto do colégio quando ele fez a gentileza de trazer-me até aqui. Tenho intenções de ser juíz. Não sei como é viver com uma família mas tenho dois amigos que são tudo para mim. – Harry fitou Leo com intensidade e Leo fez o mesmo com Harry.

Parece-me que alguém sabe mais do que quer contar acerca de nós. Isto não vai chegar á minha vez sem eu os forçar a falar o que têm para falar de uma vez por todas. É a vez da Iris:

-O meu nome é Iris Gray. Estudo arquitectura. Tenho dezoito anos, fui deixada á porta de um orfanato mas sei quem era a minha mãe e tenho umas fotos e uns cadernos pessoais dela. Vivi naquele orfanato até hoje e sempre …bem…dá para ver o que sempre aconteceu comigo. Quando era pequena conheci a Ariana e ficámos amigas. Orgulho-me de ter conseguido manter-me uma pessoa …acho que é justo dizê-lo, boa. Apesar de tudo. – Os olhos dela tinham lágrimas mas ela não as deixou cair e sorriu levemente.

-Chegou a minha vez. O meu nome é Ariana Bouvier, tenho dezanove anos, estudo Medicina. Fui educada por uma tia. Ela fez tudo o que pôde por mim, vivemos modestamente mas eu acho que ainda que sendo órfã consegui receber o afecto que a Iris, o Leo e a atrevo-me a dizer, o Harry não tiveram. A minha mãe, morreu pouco depois de eu ter nascido e o meu pai morreu num acidente, se bem que eu fui entregue á nascença aos cuidados da minha tia. Acho que é tudo o que, assim de mais importante , sei sobre mim.

Agora vamos aqui esclarecer umas coisas. Vocês sabem qualquer coisa sobre o Leo que nós não sabemos. Atrevo-me a dizer que sobre mim e sobre a Iris também, já que alguma razão deve haver para que nós os três estejamos a ser procurados por Voldemort e tenhamos sido trazidos á vossa presença hoje. Abram o jogo, de vez, por favor – Eu juro que tentei ser o mais paciente possível mas talvez alguma irritação tenha transparecido.

- De facto. Têm de compreender primeiramente que o mais importante neste momento é a vossa segurança, por isso receio que sejam obrigados a conviver connosco durante um largo período de tempo. Por hoje, aquilo que devem saber é que sim, sabemos várias coisas sobre vocês só que só amanhã, com a Ordem reunida é que poderemos dizer algo mais. –Sirius pronunciou-se.

- Obrigadíssima por só terem dito agora -Leo estava vermelho de raiva –E o que sabem? Fazem o favor de nos dizer? Se calhar o melhor é implorar…- Leo estava claramente quase a ter um ataque de fúria.

- A tua mãe chamava-se Lily Evans…- começou Harry

- E o teu pai James Potter - terminei eu.

A expressão de todos ficou emudecida e transparecia choque.

Continuo e respondo ás perguntas emudecidas -Como é que descobri? As semelhanças entre vocês os dois são muitas. Talvez não claras e óbvias mas se forem observados juntos… concerteza qualquer um percebe que são irmãos. – Eu disse sorrindo.

-É verdade. Eu sou teu padrinho Leo – Remus está comovido

-Como? Eu…- Leo estava sem palavras. Iris colocou a mão no ombro dele tentando consolá-lo numa tentativa de ajudá-lo a absorver tudo. Harry pela primeira vez estava corado e constrangido.

Levantei-me e fui ao pé de Harry agachando-me á altura da sua cara- Hey, tens uma família agora. Vai lá ter com ele.

Harry olhou para mim espantado e eu pisquei o olho. Iris sussurou a Leo que tivesse coragem. Os dois rapazes olharam-se de frente, dois sorrisos praticamente gémeos surgiram nos seus rostos e eles abraçaram-se com força. No fim, Remus abraçou também Leo, assim como Sirius e todos voltaram aos lugares e limparam o mais discretamente que puderam as lágrimas.

- Quando Lily e James souberam que iam ter gémeos, acharam que tinham de esconder um para proteger toda a família. O dia em que te deixámos no colégio Leo, foi o dia mais triste que vivemos todos juntos. – Remus explicou.

Nesta altura, correm algumas lágrimas pela minha cara, limpo-as depressa e sorrio fugazmente:

-Não há mais ninguém que se apresente não? – indago a brincar.

-Na verdade há. A pessoa chegou á pouco mas está no quarto, amanhã terão tempo de se conhecerem – responde Snape – Além disso, amanhã devemos começar a explicar-vos mais coisas e a testar algumas também – O olhar dele é penetrante mas o meu rosto e o de Iris não traem qualquer emoção.

- Bom agora que já nos apresentámos, é hora de descansar porque amanhã vamos ainda sobrecarregá-los com mais informações - Sirius ordenou e levantando-se, conduziu-nos pela casa até ao andar de cima, onde supunha eu, estariam os quartos.

Abriu uma porta de madeira mostrando um quarto de tons suaves e bastante bonito e indicou-me a mim e a Iris que o partilhássemos.

-Era o quarto de Andromeda. Até punha aqui a Tonks mas acho que vai ser melhor se ela ficar no quarto de Narcissa –explicava Sirius enquanto piscava o olho a Dora – Harry tu divides o teu com o Leo ok?

Todos assentiram. Preparei-me para uma noite de sono ferrado. Precisava disso para repor energias. Algumas coisas foram descobertas e faziam realmente sentido. Muitas outras devem estar por descobrir.

* * *

**N.A:** Ninguém tá a ler? Gostaram? Reviews!


End file.
